Presently the outside air conditioning system has a condenser unit which is a key element in having air conditioning systems produce cool air. The condenser also produces exhaust air that is exhausted into the atmosphere and is wasted. A system is needed to collect this wasted exhaust air and convert it to reusable electric energy. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system.